


The Benefits of Sharing ( II )

by biffu



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou & Rei fall for Nagisa's whims...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Sharing ( II )

“Nagisa-kun, I…”

Rei was flushed, panting, and trying to keep his wits about him as his boyfriend kept kissing him all over. Rei loved body worship and kissing, and whenever Nagisa decided it was best to take things slow so as not to be too rough, he did what he could. Rei loved that about him, he cared enough about what he wanted and needed during the most intimate of sessions.

This one was a little odd from the norm, as Nagisa invited someone to their little party. She stood at the door, blushing from both heat and arousal as Rei and Nagisa continued to moan against one another’s mouths once the blond drew himself back up. She felt a little out of place, but she was indeed welcome to join them. Hesitantly, she moved closer to the bed that they were sharing, and knelt onto it as Rei reached out to grab her.

He held her wrist, leaving butterfly kisses on her skin while Nagisa lapped at his neck and collarbone. Gou bit her lip watching the blond, and knowing that there was some affection deep within Rei that allowed this opportunity to open itself for her. Rei moaned, making his chest rumble and Nagisa giggle.

“What should I..?”

Gou trailed off as Nagisa slid from Rei. The blond focused his attention on her instead, pressing both of his hands at her cheeks and bringing her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Rei watched them, licking his lips and casually put his glasses onto the side table. He could see them just fine from his vantage point, underneath Nagisa and right beside Gou-chan. He watched her skin flush as they broke apart from the kiss, her nipples the right shade of pink; she was pretty—no, beautiful just as Nagisa had said this whole experience would be.

It was wrong of him to be so nervous; they all moved so fluidly from one another, feeding off of each other’s energy and moving in perfect sync. When Rei sat up, both Gou and Nagisa touched and played with him. There were hands running down his torso, up his arms, massaging his thighs, and feeling around his ankles and feet. He felt taken care of and somewhat overwhelmed but he didn’t want either of them to stop.

Rei turned to Gou as Nagisa moved in between his legs. She sucked in a breath as he nipped at her earlobe, and then made a smooth transition to kissing her neck and collarbone before blowing and tugging at her nipples. When she moaned, she shook and closed her eyes, letting herself go, and Rei was thankful that his family was away for the weekend.

He didn’t forget about his lover, who kissed his thighs and muttered praises about how taut and strong they were, and how he was absolutely beautiful. Rei blushed at his words but turned a striking shade of red when Gou spoke up in agreement. He sucked at her breast, effectively silencing her from any other compliments, leaving her words to be cut off as her mouth opened and closed.

Nagisa giggled again before he licked at Rei’s cock. It was already wet, and just as pink as the other’s blushes above him. Rei twitched, looked down from his place between Gou’s breasts and bit down on his own lip just watching Nagisa lick from tip to base and back again. He did it so slow, so achingly slow that Rei almost wanted to buck against his mouth and beg him to take him in.

Rei almost forgot about Gou, for until a finger swiped against the tip of his dick did he remember the way her body was pressed against his. She was just as hot as he was, practically radiating it from the way that she touched his skin. Nagisa was giving her signals, telling her things without only a few glances on what to do. They were going to give Rei as much pleasure as they could before he gave out.

Taking in deep breaths and moaning whenever he wanted to tell them something, Rei could believe how expertly Nagisa ended up sucking him off and letting Gou fist him at times. Gou held Rei up, letting him sit in her lap almost now while Nagisa was in between his and deep throating him as if he did it a million times. He’d lost track of how many times they had done it together, but this was indeed more beautiful than the last.

To keep from crying out, Rei tugged on Gou’s hair, pulling her down for a deep kiss so she could swallow down the orgasmic moan that threatened to wake the entire neighborhood. Nagisa frowned at not hearing how fantastic his skills were, but he swallowed down as much of Rei’s cum as he could before some of it spilling from the corner of his lip and onto the sheets. Gou reached out from behind Rei, and swiped a finger at his mouth in order to clean it as well as lick it off of her own finger. She moaned at the taste, and Nagisa’s spirits grew.

“You know…the first time we did this, it was me getting all the attention…I think Gou needs a little more this time.” Nagisa smiled mischievously as he got up from the bed.

“Wait, what do you--?”

“Ne, Gou-chan. I need you to push Rei over a little bit to the side more so we can all lay down, okay?”

Gou blinked a few times, but she didn’t argue. She just wondered what Nagisa had up his sleeve. She did as he asked however, gently pushing Rei off of her and then moving him to the side of the bed by the window. He turned onto his side in order to watch what they were doing, but his orgasm had been so hard that he needed a few minutes to actually do much of anything else. He laid there on top of a pillow, watching as Nagisa took Gou into his arms and kissed her hard.

She shivered again, her nails digging welts into his hips as he kissed her again and again. When they parted to breathe, Nagisa asked her to stand on her knees on the bed.

“What?”

“I promise, it’ll be fun.” Nagisa grinned and stood behind her, giving her a thumbs up.

Gou rolled her eyes, sighed, but still went into position. She realized that he parted her legs a bit and was standing full frontal with Rei at eye view with her clit. Gou looked away from him, looking at the walls of his room so she wouldn’t feel like he was sizing her up as he usually does to people. In fact, Rei was more than amazed at a woman’s figure and was wondering exactly what to do with the pink button that was simply hanging out of the labia between her thighs.

When Nagisa put his cock in between her thighs, Gou immediately thought he was going to enter her. She glared at him, asking if he had a condom on before looking down and noticing that he most definitely did. She blushed, glanced at Rei who was enamored at what he thought Nagisa was going to do, and then decided to look out the window. Her hands were on Nagisa’s hips just as his were on hers, and slowly he closed her legs enough so that he wasn’t squeezed too much.

Confused, Gou looked at him for a moment, but then he started to move. Nagisa thrust his cock in between her thighs, tickling her folds and rubbing against them, but not entering her. Gou had never been more aroused. It was teasing, sensual, and altogether pleasurable for her despite the fact that she wasn’t being penetrated. She licked her lips, moving in sync with Nagisa’s thrust, who was definitely moaning softly behind her ear, and probably keeping eye contact with Rei.

Gou didn’t know when her gaze was down to the sheets, but she preferred to look at no one and focus on her own pleasure. However, moments after she thought this, fingers pressed against her clit and sent a delicious jolt of pleasure running through her. Gou cried out, once again her nails pressed into Nagisa marking him as he thrust against her cunt and getting himself off. It was all very selfish, whereas Rei was the one giving even more pleasure to Gou.

It was what Nagisa counted on.

He licked against her skin, whispering dirty things that he would like to do to her and Rei next time evidently. He planned that there would be a next time. This wasn’t the first and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last. Gou whimpered and Rei’s fingers were no longer tentative but were moving in the same fast pace as Nagisa thrusts. Gou almost felt like she couldn’t breathe, like both of the boys were on a mission to have her die in pleasure, and she didn’t really think that she could care about it because it was just so damned good.

Nagisa came first of course, spilling into the condom, and stopping just before Rei could get Gou to orgasm. That didn’t mean it was the end however. Nagisa withdrew from between her thighs, spreading them so that Rei could lean in close. He was curious about what else he could do in order to make Gou feel good, and as he licked against her labia, her fingers found their way onto his hair.

She pulled as he sucked. The lips were parted with two fingers, and Nagisa held her. The blond kissed her cheeks as she shuddered. Her eyes were closed again, and she moaned when Rei’d tongue decided to swirl around her clit. She breathed for him to just suck on that, play with it, tease it and touch it and he did as she ordered.

It didn’t take her long to unravel and orgasm. She pushed against the heat, almost riding against Rei’s tongue at that point, while Nagisa played and tugged and teased with her nipples. She sank against the blond who gathered himself before her and then placed her gently next to Rei on the bed. Nagisa was the last to lie down, but he was also the one to put them all under the covers.

Rei kissed Gou on the nose who was too tired to do anything. She wanted to pat him or thank him or something, but she couldn’t find the energy to do so. Instead, Nagisa and Rei just put an arm in between them on top of her on the cover. Each of them snuggled into each other with murmurs of a good night.

Not the first time, and definitely not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually written for a friend of mine on tumblr/irl. She wanted me to write something for Free! and here we are. To be honest, this was not the fic I was going to write, but this is technically its sequel. The first is much longer and is only half done and this is something I wanted to get out tonight before I sleep. So, yeah. Hope you all enjoyed! Also, this is a really hot threesome idea to me, wow.
> 
> Also, the title was something I threw in the last minute.


End file.
